


Day 12 - Dry Your Eyes

by torigingerfox



Series: Sounds Good Enough [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Mentions Of Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/pseuds/torigingerfox
Summary: A bar.A breakup.No, Make it two.Firewhiskey.Oh, and the book!





	Day 12 - Dry Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12
> 
> Song: Dry your eyes - The Streets
> 
> Rating: M

 

**Hog's Head, Hogsmeade Village - Scotland**

"Come on, mate! Enough with the pathetic displays of self-pity now!" pleaded Theo once again. "You can't tell me a girl can reduce none other than  _Draco Malfoy_  like this, not even Astoria Greengrass!".

"You mean," added Blaise, who was sitting on the other side of Draco, " _especially_ not Astoria Greengrass."

"Yeah, well" said Theo. "Anyway the point is, there's plenty of fish in the sea; you need to stop moping and start going out again!"

Draco finally turned towards his friend and mumbled, "She fucking ruined me, mate." Then he paused as someone walked through the door. He noted distractedly it was Granger, who sat at the other corner of the bar, but dismissed her arrival as unimportant, and, after taking a generous sip of Firewhiskey, resumed taking.

"We were planning our bloody wedding," he hissed, not able to keep his tone down any longer. "And the bitch goes and fucking cheats on me!"

Blaise elbowed him in his ribcage, eliciting a hiss and a curse. "Draco keep it down; do you want everyone to hear?"

The blonde turned towards his friend. "Look," he said scowling, "I don't give a fuck about someone hearing me. I didn't want to marry the bint, but there she goes being all nice and sexy, makes me like her, then goes off with...with…" He then paused to catch his breath and gulp down the rest of the liquor. "...Fuck it! I don't care if people find out she's a whore, she deserves it!"

He then nodded towards the barman, asking for a refill. It was then that he laid his eyes on Granger again. She was drinking what, surprisingly, looked like Firewhiskey and reading a book.

"A book? Who brings a book to a bar?" He half noticed, muttering a 'thank you' as the barman set down a fresh glass in front of him. As he was reaching for his money, the barman held up his hand, stopping him.

"No need. It's been paid for already."

"What," he questioned, glancing back at Theo and Blaise, both who looked just as surprised as he did. Clearly, they'd not purchased the drink for him. "Who paid for this?" He indicated the drink, wanting to know who in the pub paid for the beverage.

Rolling his eyes, the barman gestured down the bar with his thumb. The only person he could be referring to was Granger, nose stuck in her book as she sipped at the glass of Firewhiskey in her hand. Draco's eyebrows shot right to his hairline, stunned that Hermione Granger had bought him a bloody drink. Ignoring his two mates as they began whispering back and forth about why she would do such a thing, Draco wrapped his knuckles on the bar, attempting to get her attention.

When she set down her glass so she could mark her page with her finger, he smirked. "Thanks for the drink, Granger."

"You're welcome." He frowned when she made to start reading again.

"Why did you buy it for me?"

"I overheard you talking about your nasty breakup and figured you could use a refill. Besides, I know what it's like to find out your partner's been cheating on you." She drained her glass, cringing as the liquid burned the back of her throat. "Hence why I've ventured out here to this lovely establishment tonight.

Draco quirked an eyebrow before calling the barman over again. "Get the lady a refill, please." Giving Theo and Blaise a quick look, he decided to make the night a bit more interesting. "Put that book away, Granger, and come join us down here. Let us drink away our sorrows together."

"Sorrows?" Theo quipped, "No, mate. That's just the two of you."

"Yeah, Drakie. We're out. See those two lovely ladies over there?" Blaise pointed to the other side of the room. "We'll be over there if you need us. Laters."

Watching as his two wingmen abandoned him to chase tail, he was surprised to find Granger took up his offer. She slid onto the barstool next to him, her fresh drink in hand and her book vanished for the time being. He gave her a smile and picked up his own glass.

"Looks like it's just the two of us, now."

The smile she gave him in return warmed him to the very core, nearly making him forget the entire reason he'd come to the bar in the first place. She laughed merrily, the sound like music before clinking her glass against his.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers," Draco replied, suddenly very relieved that he was no longer attached to what's her name.

THE END


End file.
